Christmas Miracle
by immo
Summary: One Christmas Night, Shego has called Kim out for a little talk.


Christmas Miracle

Kim Possible fanfiction

immo - mature rating?

author's note: the title is Christmas Miracle because its a miracle I got off my lazy ass to do this. I love you guys and thank you for being so patient with me. This fic is sorta generic, but I hope all of you like it! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

* * *

"Hey." Kim stuffed her hands in her pocket and suppressed a shiver. There was newly fallen snow and the weather was well below freezing. "What's so important that needs to be done outside that can't be done inside?"

Shego, impossibly only in her catsuit, leaned back against the deck. Casually, she tossed a package to Kim.

"Merry Christmas, princess."

Stunned by the greeting, Kim almost dropped the package, which brought a scowl onto Shego's face.

"Sorry." Kim muttered, pulling up the sleeves of her over-sized coat, she examined the package with trepidition...

"Its not a bomb." Shego sounded almost offended at Kim's caution.

Kim muttered another apology.

"Open it now."

Kim hesitated for a second, but was spurred on by Shego's deepening frown. The redhead didn't want to test the truce they had during Christmas. Dr. Drakken usually came over to watch Snowman Hank with the Possibles and Ron, so Shego some times came along. This was a special time for Kim. Christmas miracles do happen. She could stay in the near vicinity of her arch-nemesis without getting into a fight. And it always surprised Kim how well the two of them got along. By the two of them, she meant Shego and herself. And she some times wondered if they could've possibly been friends if they had been different people.

"Its... its..." Kim suddenly felt breathless.

"You wanted it, right?" Shego asked casually.

Kim picked up the paper inside the small box and read it over. It was an invoice with a delivery date scrawled on it. "Really?"

"Yeah." Shego smirked, letting out a mental sigh of relief. Kim liked the gift. "Your new washing machine will be delivered to your apartment after Boxing Day."

"And its a--"

"--horizontal-axis washing machine, yes." Shego completed the sentence. "Extra-large capacity too. Just like you wanted."

"I... I don't know what to say." Kim was speechless.

"Eh." Shego shrugged, then let out a sneeze. Before she knew it, Kim was right beside her and the big coat thrown around the both of them.

"There's room for two." Kim smiled impishly at the pale woman. Shego snuggled into the welcome warmth as Kim wrapped the coat and her arms around Shego's body. This was the first time that they had been in such close proximity to each other without each others' fingers wrapped around each others' throats. But it felt normal. Shego's arms naturally went around Kim's slim waist as they stood there in the snow with the moon shining down on them.

"I didn't get you anything." Kim felt extremely guilty. She felt Shego shrug her shoulders.

"Just think of it as... a get out of jail free card." Shego said slyly. Kim parted away a little from Shego and looked up at the woman, who was smirking down on her. "Next time we see each other and you happen to come get me, look the other way."

"Right." Kim said dryly.

Shego scoffed. "Ingrate."

"I'm not ungrateful! I really appreciate the gift, Shego!"

"Well..." Shego drawled, "How can you show your appreciation?"

"Christmas is a time for selfless giving! And you're asking for something in return?" Kim wasn't stingy. She was just a tad afraid of what Shego was going to ask for.

"Hmph." Shego narrowed her eyes, a meschievous glint shone in those green orbs. "Okay. I know what you can do to show your appreciation."

Before Kim could even ask what Shego was going to ask for, Shego had already caught Kim's chin between thumb and forefinger and leaned down to claim what she wanted. It was a swift kiss, lasting maybe one or two seconds. Then Shego backed away, grinning triumphantly. The grin was quickly wiped away as Kim stood on tiptoes and caught Shego's lower lip gently between her teeth and drew the villainess back for an extended kiss. Shego's head swam as Kim kissed her with a lot more skill than Shego would ever have thought to give the heroine credit for. Fingers raked her scalp lightly, driving Shego wild, as Kim Possible worked her magic.

Kim was unrelenting, and before long, Shego's self-control had crumbled and she let out a loud groan. Pulling Kim's body flush against hers, Shego replied to the kiss quite enthusiastically. Kim let the kiss go on for a few more seconds before she pushed away, leaving Shego suddenly feeling a lot colder.

"What the hell?!" Shego protested loudly, the blood pounding in her ears as she looked at the redhead hungrily, like a predator would look at a prey. Kim was slightly breathless, her face red as a tomato. The cold had nothing to do with her rosy cheeks, Shego was willing to bet on that.

"Merry Christmas, Shego." Kim whispered, her words loud in the stillness of the night. With that, the deck door slid open and Kim slipped back inside, leaving Shego outside.

"What the hell!" Shego repeated. She stormed after Kim, intent on cornering the redhead and continuing what she had started. "Kimmie, come back here!"

* * *

endnote: a gift for all y'all out there:D 


End file.
